<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pest and The Grizzly Bear by Milionking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284993">The Pest and The Grizzly Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking'>Milionking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Sex, Graphic Description of Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brendan proves he can't be quiet even with his jaw wired shut and Alex proves he's still willing to put out a hit job on anyone who injures Brendan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Galchenyuk/Brendan Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pest and The Grizzly Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happens right after game 5 and it is all fiction.</p><p>Truth kearnals:<br/>Brendan's jaw is wired shut, Marc Bergevin in his press conference refers to Brendan getting meals "through a straw"<br/>Galchenyuk Business Enterprises is a real company owned by the Galchenyuks.</p><p>There are graphic depictions of Brendan's injuries, so skip to any reference of Vancouver if you want to miss that.</p><p>This covers multiple prompts from the weekly discord challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment he saw the injury, Alex was already on his phone to Miami Executive Airport to get a flight to Toronto.  “I don’t care how much it costs, it’s an emergency I need to get to Toronto,” Alex growls at the NetJet rep.  He finally confirms the flight and is off the phone by the time Anna is sitting next to him.  He’s really glad their parents are back in Belarus for a vacation and got stuck there from border restrictions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna drives him over to the airport where a flight attendant has a glass of chilled vodka with a lemon twist ready for him right after takeoff.  He downs the liquid letting it burn gently to the pit of his gut as he requests a second one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t have to tell me and it’s none of my business, but you look stressed,” his flight attendant tells him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could put it that way, my friend is injured so I have to get to Toronto as fast as possible,” Alex mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll be about another hour and a half,” she says looking at her watch.  “Can I get you something to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks down at his feet, “Not hungry at the moment, thank you.”  Brendan would be so pleased he remembered his manners.  The rest of the flight is awkward and silent as the alcohol tugs at Alex’s eyelids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Canadian customs board the aircraft.  The flight crew are cleared immediately as they are going to sanitize the plane and leave immediately.  The agent’s attention turns to Alex who has his passport ready for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Galchenyuk, I see you are coming in from the United States.  We are only allowing entry for emergency circumstances.  What is your reason for entering the country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex feels his heart beat faster, then remembers his Habs days of keeping things gender neutral, “A member of my family is hospitalized with some serious injuries, I need to get to them as fast as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I know you probably can’t get into the hospital, but I can see the need to be with family.  Are you staying somewhere where you will be isolated for a few days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Habs probably took care of this, if not he can arrange a hotel on short order no matter the cost.  “Yes sir, I won’t be mingling in public.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Mr. Galchenyuk, we’ll grant you entry under these circumstances.  Please make sure you continue to wear a mask in public.  If possible, we encourage you to arrange testing for the next few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood, thank you sir,” Alex exhales after clearing the customs hurdle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which hospital?” Is the first IM he sends to one of the trainers once on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mount Sinai,” he receives back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex barges into the ER, a member of the Habs training staff was already there waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s waiting for you, just so you know he can’t speak.  They gave him a pen and paper to communicate,” Yves mentions as they walk back to the part of the ER where Brendan had been brought after the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks over at the trainer, “Looked like he broke his jaw based on the on ice crime scene and what you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was our original assessment.  His CT scan also revealed a hip issue too, that won’t require surgery though.  He can PT that when he gets back to Vancouver, right now they are just doing concussion stuff,” Yves briefs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is visibly irritated at the blood bath on his husband’s face, “So who do I have to put a hit job out for this?” Alex barks before reaching Brendan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan scrawls on the pad, "Just please be my best friend right now, and not the guy I confessed my love to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex kisses Brendan’s hand through the mask that was handed to him at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan scrawls some more, “Going to surgery at 6am to get my jaw fixed, they gave me fentanyl, no pain.  You need sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks down at Brendan so small and soft even if his jaw is immobilized and packed full of gauze to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They get him up to the floor where a nurse offers Alex a blanket and a couple of pillows, “Normally under these circumstances Mr. Galchenyuk we wouldn’t be able to let you stay, but the NHL demanded we make an exception.  There’s a couch by the window that folds out to a bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Alex murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start doing pre-surgery stuff around 5:30, just so you are aware there may be some noise,” the nurse mentions then exits the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan snaps his finger to get Alex’s attention and scrawls on a fresh sheet of paper, “It’ll be okay babe.  I love you and I’m glad you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it will, Health Canada probably has enough information on you to do a full study on injuries in the NHL,” Alex lets out.  Brendan wants to laugh, but the gauze makes that impossible.  Alex can tell he found the humor by Brendan’s body shuddering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex folds out the couch and sets it up to sleep.  He sets an alarm and passes out from Brendan’s comforting note floating in and out of the waves of alcohol from the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is awoken to the anesthesiologist rather than his phone at 5:15.  “Alex, are you aware of Brendan’s medical history to answer a few questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex blinks out some sleep, “one minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” the doctor agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gets up and rubs his neck.  It isn’t the most comfortable couch he’s slept on, but it was fine for the moment.  “What do you need to know, doc?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Mr. Gallagher have any allergies to medication?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex recalls from previous conversations he’s had like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Brendan we’re going to give you general anesthesia for this.  That means you’ll be asleep the whole time.  You’ll have a tube down your throat so you might feel a tickle in your throat when you wake up.  Just give me a thumbs up if you understood all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan lifts up his right thumb confidently.  “Okay Brendan, this first medication I’m going to give you is going to help you relax a little might sting as it goes in.”  The doctor injects the first of the anesthesia medications into Brendan’s.  The doctor redirects his gaze to Alex as he pushes down on the plunger, “Alex, I need you to take Brendan’s ring off and keep it during surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan scrawls on the pad some more, “It’ll be okay.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Brendan,” Alex coos back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse brings Alex a tray of food for breakfast and with the help of a few aides transfers Brendan onto a gurney to be sent for surgery.  “Doc will be up in a couple of hours to let you know how things went,” the nurse advises.  And with that comment, Alex is left alone in the room to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had passed back out, lunch was delivered on a tray when the nurse accompanied by Brendan’s doctor wakes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Galchenyuk, everything went great.  We got all the pieces put back together with plates and screws.  He can’t use his jaw for the next couple of weeks.  There is a hip issue as the ER staff told you about last night.  That is just soft tissue damage and will just need some physical therapy to heal.  He’s in the recovery area until he wakes up, then he’ll probably be back up here in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when do we go home?” Alex just wants to nurse Brendan back to good health.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be released in the morning.  The NHL has arranged a hotel room for you in the bubble hotels if you want to get some fresh air and sleep more comfortably tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex just looks down at the floor, “Thanks for the info.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan comes back to the room with his face packed full of gauze and a swollen jaw line.  The hospital staff had at least saved him the trouble of shaving for a few days since they had to take off the facial hair to do the surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan gets his pen and paper, “This sucks, food through a straw for weeks and I can’t talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs and Brendan scowls at him, “This will be a nice change of pace for you.  I get a few weeks of silence.  At least we get to go home tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan writes out, “Fucking sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks softly at Brendan, “At least you made it past the first round.  I’m proud of what you accomplished in your bubble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan scowls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, it still sucks,” Alex states on Brendan’s behalf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan writes some more, “Coming to Tsswassen with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course babe,” Alex says as he grabs Brendan’s hand and sits in the visitors chair next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex wakes up at 6 the next morning to order the charter over to Vancouver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan sent a text, “Get me the fuck out of here, they pureed oatmeal and bananas for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan is finally freed from the hospital at 10am, and Alex orders an Uber to Toronto City Airport for their flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s next text was to Anna, “Won’t be home for a few weeks.  Going to Brendan’s to help him recuperate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna sends back, “Be nice to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Alex sends back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before take off one of the Habs trainers catches the plane.  “Alex,” Yves says breathless from running, “some stuff Brendan can drink while he heals.”  Yves hands a box of drink mixes and protein powders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All your favorites Brendan, Biosteel pink included,” Alex chides.  Brendan lifts his middle finger in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you make him a chocolate milkshake please,” Alex asks the flight attendant once the plane takes off.  “He’ll need something to wash down his pain meds with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” the flight attendant replies, “Did you want some lunch?  I bought some Chiotple for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that would be nice, thanks,” Alex replies.  Brendan writes a note tearing it off the pad and handing it to Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for making sure I could have a shake.  Hospital food through a straw really sucks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan downs a shot of Percocet elixir and chases down the aweful flavor with icy, chocolatey goodness from his milkshake.  Alex cuts into his burrito with one eye on Brendan to make sure he doesn’t go overboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 10 minutes after Brendan slurped up the last of his milkshake, his eyelids begin to droop.  Alex folds down the couch behind him, and helps Brendan out of his seat.  The flight attendant grabs a few pillows.  Brendan shapes his hands into a heart directed at Alex before he passes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wakey, wakey Brendan,” Alex says, rubbing Brendan’s chest, “We’re landing you need to get back in a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K,” Brendan mumbles through the gauze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs, “Pain meds make you a bold fucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan is still a little drowsy but mobile when they step off the plane in Vancouver.  He is conscious enough to get off the plane under his own power, but there is no way he’s in any condition to drive.  So once the plane had landed on the ground, Alex had Brendan’s parents meet them at the airport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Gally, you have like nothing in the fridge,” Alex sounds exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan texts him now, “Wasn’t sure how long we’d be playing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs, Brendan has a point.  “Should probably get you to bed, do you need another dose of pain meds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan nods, Alex pours out 15mL of vile smelling solution and cracks open a Gatorade for Brendan to chase it down with.  “Here you go Gally.  Let’s go get you in bed.  I’m gonna go shopping for some food for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex gets in Brendan’s SUV fucking around with the seat controls when he gets a text.  “Order what we need for delivery and come cuddle, it’s been so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s followed by another text, “PPPPPLLLLLEAASSEEEEEEE.”  Alex hits his head against the steering wheel, how did he allow himself to fall in love with a pest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OMW,” he texts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heads up to the master suite, undressing down to his boxer briefs and snuggling in next to Brendan.  He kisses the nape of Brendan’s neck tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan holds up his phone, “Missed this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Brendan… I missed this too,” Alex admits.  He lowers his head to the pillows and wraps his arm around Brendan and tugs him in closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I didn’t have to let you go,” Alex whispers in Brendan’s ear.  He allows himself to pass out cuddled up to Brendan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s dinner time by the time they wake up from their nap.  Alex has to think fast for a meal that Brendan can suck through a straw.  He searches the web for pureed soups and lands on leek soup.  Alex ponders the recipe, Brendan has some of the ingredients for this.  It lacks protein, but the Habs trainers had given him unflavored protein powder for just such an emergency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex decides he has to go to the store to finish off the soup.  Besides soups are perfect for when someone doesn’t feel well right?  He snags the keys and is off to the grocery store near the Point Roberts border crossing before Brendan has a chance to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone chimes with Bergevin’s press conference about Brendan’s injury.  “Fuck the man does have a heart,” Alex mutters under his breath.  Alex struggled in Montreal, but if he were real with himself, he struggles everywhere.  Maybe Brendan was right to tell him that he should tell his dad to “take a hike”.  He can’t get out of his head, and his dad with his constant texts about his play isn’t helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while back, Alex Sr. turned the Galchenyuk name into a brand.  Anna had her modelling agency, and Alex had sports and fitness as a business which he shares with his parents.  It’s stressful enough just to make it through the 82-game season and any subsequent playoffs much less run the family business from which a substantial portion of his contracts is invested.  Thanks to Anna’s business he can get pictured with a bunch of stunning women and supply Brendan with a few to keep their relationship hidden.  He wonders how long he can sneak away while Brendan heals when his phone chimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you still train while you are away,” the text from his dad reads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex starts typing, “Have a trainer from the Wild who also lives near here, am training.”  It’s only a partial truth.  Brendan and Alex had agreed that Alex will be working out while Brendan goes through PT with one of the Habs’ trainers that knows about Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send daily videos, so I know you aren’t slacking,” his dad continues the thread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex lets out a sigh as he tries to pick out some nice leeks.  He replies, “Yes sir”.  He memorizes the rest of his shopping list, silences his phone, and shoves it in his pocket.  Hopefully Brendan won’t need him for the next 10 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finishes his shopping and heads back to Brendan’s house.  There was a text from Brendan about being hungry which is a good sign at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes the soup enough for 4 athlete sized servings.  Once it’s pureed for a straw, he serves a cup to Brendan, shoving in a ridiculous curly straw to lift Brendan’s spirits and serves a bowl for himself.  There’s a note on the table where Brendan is seated, “Thanks for being my best friend and my lover.  Can’t blow you, but fuck me later as a thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles, “You sure you’re up for that?  Think you can be quiet with my big ass cock in you?”  Brendan nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”  Brendan polishes off his second cup of soup, grabs Alex by the hand and guides him to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex strips Brendan gently, planting kisses on Brendan’s neck and shoulders after shedding Brendan’s t-shirt.  He gropes Brendan’s shorts and massages Brendan’s cock to life.  Brendan lets out a huff of air with a light tone of a moan.  Alex kisses Brendan’s upper lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan returns the intimate gestures even though kissing from his end is off the menu.  Brendan knows other ways to push Alex’s erogenous zones by pinching and flicking at Alex’s nipples.  Alex’s cock springs to attention, tenting his black basketball shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan reaches down and shoves his hand under the elastic waistband of Alex’s shorts and feels the outline of Alex’s cock through Alex’s red boxer briefs.  He traces a finger along the length and grips the girth of Alex’s large dick, wishing it were firmly shoved in his hole.  Alex whimpers at Brendan’s light touch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex plants his chin onto Brendan’s shoulder, “Why don’t we take this to the bed?”  Brendan nods his agreement.   He takes Alex by the hand and guides him toward the master bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan aggressively pulls Alex’s clothes off him until he stands naked in front of him, cock standing at full attention.  Brendan swiftly removes his clothes and checks Alex onto the mattress.  “Your hip,” Alex croaks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan brandishes his middle finger at Alex.  Alex retorts, “Your wish is my command.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan being the demanding bottom is hot and nothing will change Alex’s mind about that.  Brendan plants his lips to Alex desperately.   Alex grabs the lube off the bed stand and slicks his cock and fingers.  He can feel Brendan’s cock pulsing against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan waves at Alex and grabs his dick trying to signal that he doesn’t need to be prepped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you it’s been a while for us,” Alex notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan gets up from the bed and opens his closet pulling out a box.  He pulls out a blue piece of silicone that follows the shape of Alex’s dick.  Alex had made a replica when he was traded to Arizona and gifted it to Brendan so he could still feel Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night I videoed you from Edmonton?” Alex croaks.  Brendan nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex finally gets what Brendan can’t tell him verbally, “So let me guess, you’ve used this recently, Brendan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan snags a pen and paper from the bed stand, “While you were at the store, I’m opened up.  Planned on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan lays on the bed with his legs in the air exposing the stretched hole.  Alex jacks on his cock a couple of times, rests Brendan’s ankles on his shoulders and sinks his cock into Brendan’s heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan tightens his sphincter to add friction on Alex’s cock as Alex pounds away on his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus you’re tight babe,” Alex moans, “so fucking hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan grunts encouragement in the form of moans, since he can be his normal mouthy self.  He crunches up and pulls on the back of Alex’s neck so their lips can mash together..  Alex grabs Brendan’s rib cage and uses his strength to hold Brendan on his cock as the rotate positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fall sideways Bendan, then I’ll pound you into next week,” Alex pants rolling right and guiding Brendan with his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan moans and nods his confirmation  as he lays flat with Alex on top of him.  He rests his ankles on Alex’s shoulders.  Alex pulls Brendan into his lap sliding his cock deeper inside Brendan and enhancing the stretch on Brendan’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex leans down and kisses Brendan passionately.  “Ready?” Alex whispers against Brendan’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan simply nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sucks on each of Brendan’s nipples, eliciting moans from his partner.  Sitting up, he grips Brendan’s knees and snaps quick hard thrusts into Brendan.  Alex’s hips slapping into Brendan’s ass making clear smacking sounds.  Brendan’s ass quivering with each thrust.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex speeds up the motion, gripping Brendan’s cock and jacking on it until Brendan’s load empties all over his abs.  Alex continues the furious pace until climax overtakes his senses and he unloads into Brendan’s ass filling it with his juices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Alex slowly pumps the remnants of his ogasm into Brendan,  He bends down to kiss Brendan tenderly and passionately while his cock slowly deflates out of Brendan’s ass, come leaks out Brendan’s hole creating additional slick for Alex to slide out gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wakes up the next morning to make Brendan a melon smoothie with yogurt and chocolate protein powder.  Brendan saunters out of the bathroom after a morning shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling okay Brendan?  Do you need your meds?”  Alex’s voice is soft and tender even though his accent is as thick as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan taps out a message on his phone and hits send.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s phone chimes.  "If you ask me if I'm okay again, I'm going to smack myself in the face just to punish you,” the message reads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can take care of yourself Brendan, I just love you too much to see you in pain,” Alex expresses concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not being able to talk sucks,” Brendan replies by text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex kept his word to his father sending daily videos of his workouts making sure that a trainer from the gym was in the shot for at least a half a second.  Brendan was working on his hip flexor injury after the team doctor had provided a cortisone shot the previous day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brendan’s therapy continued for 3 weeks, stretching out muscles and practicing some drills on the ice to ensure Brendan had full range of motion in his hip.  Alex watched the therapy sessions while working on his bulk, cardio, and stamina.  All skills that he would use every evening in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the days rolled on, Alex knew time was going to eventually run out on their summer bliss.  The worst part was knowing that they couldn’t really go anywhere.  A week on </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Canadian</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been nice, but since it wasn’t in service, that idea was shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Brendan completed therapy and a week after the jaw officially healed, Alex took them on a road trip instead.  Vancouver to Jasper over to Banff, and back.  A week away from hockey, his dad, and more time with Brendan which was a win in Alex’s book.  The only time they spent outside of their hotel rooms was to go hiking, a sufficient workout in the mountains that kept them in shape and helped Brendan with his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon returning back to Brendan’s home outside Vancouver, they had one last night before Alex had to head home to return home to run the family business.  As much as he wanted to stay, clients, business partners, and Anna’s contracts had to be dealt with from the chairman of Galchenyuk Business Enterprises.  He made his last night count in Vancouver, fucking Brendan 5 more times in their last night together.  Summer comes to an end after all.  “Back to video sex and a long-distance relationship,” Alex mutters to himself before boarding the plane back to Miami.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>